Little Tim's BIG Statement
by Gaomon15
Summary: a small, weedy teen growing up in a huge muscle bound family, has a point to make. he wants to prove to his brothers and father that he has power. follow Tim, mac and Sally as they all develop great bonds, learn lessons that will change them for the bett
1. Rodent and the Rattata

Chapter one – The Rodent and the Rattata

Chapter one – The Rodent and the Rattata

A couple miles off Pallet Town, a family at their usually pokemon ranch were helping out the newest member of the family to start his pokemon journey, pick his pokemon.

The family was a large in number but also individual characters. Together it seemed more like a display of body builders. All running around the ranch at all the different pokemon was twins John and Brad, the oldest Ken, the youngest Steve and the biggest of them all their father Joel.

But amongst these fine specimen of men, was the odd ball of the family. The black sheep himself. Tim. Being small and rather weedy looking he didn't stand out at all compared to the others. In fact not many people would of guessed they were related.

Firstly because of his appearance. Whilst the others all dressed in sports wear clothing like Tracksuits and jerseys he stood in a white fully done shirt and grey trousers which were pulled quite high and held with a belt.

All his brothers copied their father's short back and side's army style hair cut whilst Tim had long shaggy hair going down to his faint jaw line.

Tim wore glasses which didn't help out at all especially when they where almost as big as his face. Typically he was a stereotype nerd. But Tim used his abilities in knowledge in pokemon research and already has developed a great system in his laptop rivalling even Professor oak's pokedex itself. Tim carried his laptop anywhere. When ever he saw a new pokemon he would type of info straight of and snap picture to match.

Anyhow, more of his research had to wait for now he was under great peer pressure by his brothers.

"What you need is a huge pokemon, built like a machine" shouted out John and Brad in unison making hand gestures to show of huge muscles.

"Yeah, that's right. Something that can really deliver a heavy punch" agreed Ken.

His brothers then ran at pokemon. Ken got hold of a machop "Look at those biceps Tim" Ken boasted as he squeezed the machops now tensing arm.

"Wow, check out this Geodude". Tim turned around to see Brad and John on both arms of a geodude and started to get juggled.

"This ones for you Tim" Steve sprouted from no where riding a Rhyhorn.

Finally taking enough Tim lost it. "NO" he screamed a loud making every one stop.

"I DON'T WANT A POKEMON BECAUSE OF ITS HUGE MUSCLES OR SIZE OK".

Tim got out of breath and pulled out his inhaler for help to regain it.

"Tim". He heard the voice of his father and was ready to take a lecture about strong pokemon.

"You can choose what ever pokemon you want to" his father continued completely throwing Tim's suspicions away.

"Really" Tim said excitedly and received a hefty nod from his father. With that Tim dashed of after placing his laptop into its bag.

The ranch his family have always chosen their first pokemon, had a huge selection of pokemon since it was such a massive area of land. Tim ran around for not to long before getting tired.

After a couple intakes of his inhaler he carried on with now a slower pace. Jolting his head to all areas of the environment near him Tim couldn't find anything he really wanted.

First he passed a couple nidorans. Both male and female. Then a flock of pidgeys and spearow flew by. Tim even saw a few pikachus, but wasn't interested in any of them.

"Oh" Tim moaned "I'll never find a pokemon I likkeeeeeee".

Giving a small yelp as he stumbled over his own feet Tim rolled. Finally coming to a halt at the bottom of the hill.

Finding him self covered in twigs and berries Tim realised he crashed into a pokemon's nest.

Looking around for any contact of the owner of the nest Tim saw a bush right beside him shutter slightly.

"Hello" Tim whispered gently as he peered through the bush. With a small squeak Tim found a small Rattata looking on edge from the shock of his home being crushed by a falling human.

"I'm really sorry about destroying your nest" Tim apologized and received another small squeak.

"I know it must be hard for you living with all these bigger pokemon" Tim said to the Rattata.

"It's the same for me too" Tim continued not noticing the Rattata coming closer slowly.

"I live in a house with 4 brothers who are obsessed with sports. And my Dad jeez. I'm sure he gets disappointed in me for not wanting to do sports. Huh"?

When Tim stopped speaking and finally came back down to earth he found that the once frightened Rattata was snow upon his lap staring at him with gleaming eyes and a curved smile showing his great front teeth.

"Hey, there" Tim greeted the tiny pokemon. "taa ta" the Rattata replied.

"I guess you realise where both alike Huh?" Tim asked getting a nod in reply.

"Yeah, Rattata how do you say about being my pokemon, I mean my friend" Tim asked once more getting a nod but this time much more enthusiastic about it.

"Hey dad I finally choose one" Tim shouted to his family as he came over the hill.

"Oh good you got a Tyrogue I hope" replied Brad

"Naw, you got Machop right" argued John.

Now near them Tim just shook his head with a smile. "This" Tim said happily lifting his arm.

The next second Rattata ran up from behind his shoulder down his arm and into his hand.

His family stood in silence for a while.

Then laughter broke it.

"Ha, good one Tim" laughed Steve.

"Oh yeah, that's a good joke Tim" laughed Ken.

Rattata getting cross and upset jumped from Tim's hand and dashed away into the forest.

"Rattata come back" Tim cried after it "Thanks guys now look what you've done" Tim cried to them then ran after Rattata.

"Tim wait" his father shouted after him following Tim into the forest.

"Rattata, Rattata" Tim shouted aloud. Searching the bushes and trees as he ran along the thick forest.

"TAAAAA" Tim heard from the distance a screech from his Rattata. With this he sprinted at top speed for his pokemon.

"Rattata, RATTATA" Tim shouted louder and louder as he ran hoping for all to find his new pokemon and his new friend.

Now his muscles aching, and sweat pouring from him. Never had Tim ran so fast. Usually he had past out or give up by now but this was the first time he had ran for a purpose. With the life of Rattata on the line Tim couldn't stop.

"Rattata" Tim gave one last shout as he finally found him.

"ta" Rattata screeched to Tim with fear as it was cornered by Beedrill. Then one of the Beedrill swiped down at Rattata.

"No" Tim shouted diving in front grabbing Rattata in his arms, now the Beedrill cornered Tim.

"Don't worry Rattata, I wont let them hurt you" Tim held on to Rattata tight in his arms.

Rattata watched as the Beedrill lifted their stings. Rattata watched as the Beedrill came in closer and closer until.

"Primeape, focus punch". The next second the scene was full of fleeing Beedrill.

As both Rattata and Tim opened their eyes and looked up they saw the face of Joel, Tim's father stood over them.

"DAD" Tim cried with happiness to his father rescues him. "I'm sorry I…"

"Don't worry about anything Tim". His dad interrupted.

"But dad, I'm sorry for being weak, I'm sorry for wanting Rattata and not some huge pokemon".

As Tim cried apologize, Joel lifting his hand up to Tim's cheek wiping away a tear. Tim looked up to see his father smiling down at him.

"Your not weak Tim. In fact you're as strong as all your brothers but together".

Tim slowed his tears but now became confused. "But how, that doesn't make any sense".

"Strength isn't about how much you can lift, or how far you can run Tim. Its about this".

Joel poked Tim in his chest "My major pectoral"? Tim asked as he saw where the finger was placed.

"Ha, no Tim. Your heart. You have such a caring heart and combined with your head you can be the strongest anyone can possibly be"

Tim looked at Rattata who sat on his shoulder. The two gave a fulfil stare. Then Joel continued.

"That Rattata has great potential too, train him well and you two will go far".

With that Rattata jumped by at Joel. Catching Rattata in mid air he was attack by hugs and praise.

Joel laughed as Rattata returned to Tim's shoulder.

"Come on let's head home, it's almost mid-day".

With his back pack full and his laptop in place Tim was saying his final good byes to his family.

"Have a good time Tim" waved Steve

"Train that Rattata to be strong Tim" waved Ken

"Cya latter Tim, cya later Rattata" waved Brad and John.

"Remember what I told you Tim" smiled Joel.

Tim nodded at his father and then gave is final words "Steve, Brad, John and Ken. I leave here today as small and weak, but I swear that I can prove to you all that big isn't better, and that good things really do come in small packages".

All his brothers gave a look which was better then anything they could have said. It was a look that Tim has never seen before. A look of acceptance, of respect and acknowledgment.

Before he turned to leave he ran at his father giving his last hug for a while. Both squeezing tight, Tim knew is dad had always been different to Tim because of his size and wanted to protect him, but finally he was letting him go.

Joel watched his son walk into the high mid day sun, until the rays blinded him of further view, and quietly to him self he said "Go Tim, go and show the world what your made of".


	2. Big Mac, No Fries

Chapter Two – Big Mac, No Fries

Chapter Two – Big Mac, No Fries

"You're pretty fast aren't ya"?

Tim and Rattata were reaching the hill where Oak's lab sat upon. Rattata was running circles around Tim as they walked.

"Hey Rattata, calm down were nearly there now" Rattata stopped running and climbed up Tim and placed him self on his usually spot of Tim's shoulder.

"Ta?" Rattata perked his head as they walked up the hill.

"Where going to pick up my pokedex then we'll be heading straight back out" Tim replied to Rattata.

"Hello" Tim welcomed as he swung open the lab door.

As he entered he saw professor Oak and another person who seemed familiar.

"Where have a seen that huge character before" Tim thought as he walked closer.

"Those tatty brown jeans, and those hiking boots, and that grey jacket, could it be…"

"Ah, Tim. Welcome". Oak greeted as he finally noticed Tim's arrival.

The figure in front turned around to revealing his simple, freckly looking face and short dark curly hair.

"BIG MAC IT IS YOU" Tim smiled at the site, standing about 3 or 4 feet taller then him self.

"Oh, Hey Tim". Mac smiled back.

"You two know each other"? Ask Oak involving him self.

"Oh yeah, I'm a friend of Brad and John, and his dad coaches your football team" (American football)

Tim wanted to ask why Mac had only started his journey today since he was 14, but guessed it may have something to do with looking after his father after what happened all those years ago so guessed it would be best not to ask.

"I'm just choosing my starter" Mac stated pointing at the three pokeballs.

"Oh cool, I just got mine today. Mac meet Rattata". Tim pointed at Rattata who gave a happy squeak and little wave.

"Hey little fella"

"Er. Hm" Oak coughed getting Mac's attention.

"Oh, yeah I know which one now" Mac's hand skimmed over the three pokeball.

Tim could hear under Mac's breath "iny meny miny mo…"

"This one" he held up the pokeball from the middle.

"Go on release it" Oak peeped.

"Ok..."he paused as he fiddled with the pokeball.

"Here we go". Finally the ball opened and grew a bright light from inside.

After a small flash and glitter the pokemon stood in front of Mac.

"Bulba". The Bulbasaur said with his scratchy voice.

"Hey Bulbasaur, looks like I'm gonna be your new trainer. It that ok with ya" Mac bent down far to be face to face with the Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur looked at Mac's smiling face for a second then suddenly launched him self at Mac, head.

"Ahh" Mac screamed as Bulbasaur gript on to his face with its vines. As Mac danced about the room trying to shake of Bulbasaur of his face Tim talked to Oak about his pokedex

"Here it is Tim" Oak handed a red device to Tim.

"Professor , I wanted to show you my laptop programme a made" Tim pulled out his laptop starting it up.

"Oh yes, I've heard about this from other trainers. You've been letting beta testers use it in action right? From what I've heard it is a good system.

"Thank you Professor, but it wouldn't be nothing without your pokedex technology and programming I studied. That's what gave the essential ideas and system I needed to establish my own ideas".

"Now then Tim, tell me what it dose then" Oak said looking at a screen with a very basic looking screen on it.

"This is the starter screen. Here you pick what you want to do. First is battle, which has all the strategy and moves ect. Then there's the pokedex section which gives you information about pokemon's nature, and I think you know all about that one so I'll move on. Last is the pokemon detail area which gives pokemon likes, dislikes in food, environment, methods of training, im always updating it so it had all the needs to suit a trainer".

Tim clicked his laptop shut and placed away again. "Well, Tim that is very impressive, but what did you really want from me"? Oak asked.

"I wanted to know if it was ok to connect your pokedex to my laptop, since there is features on their I wish to develop and expand, which can only be done through computer editing".

Tim explained fully his idea of using the pokedex to establish a more detailed pokedex.

"Of course Tim, my dream is to help others understand pokemon and see for myself what wonders lay undiscovered about them" Oak seemed much more excited now and rushed to his feet.

At his desk he swiped out a link cable and other tools. Under a few minutes oak made a cable to connect to pokedex and laptop.

"Here you go Tim" Oak handed Tim a blue, rather thick cable. Tim placed it in the front pocket of his bag.

"Thank you so much Professor, I send you my research every week". Tim waved good bye to Oak and left the lab, quickly followed by Mac.

"Ha, I finally returned that Bulbasaur" Mac came out laughing.

"He sure likes you though" Tim laugh in return.

"Yeah he…" the two where blown to their backs. Lying down and Rattata on his chest Tim could see that the air now was Smokey and coming from inside the lab.

"PROFESSOR" Tim screamed and ran with Mac inside again.

As they ran in they found the lab lay at ruins and the end wall smashed through with Oak tied up and placed on a black motor bike.

Two motorbikes with two drivers, both dressed in complete black leathers and helmet.

As the feet touched the pedal to go Tim came up with a plan.

"Mac quickly use vine whip to hold them in place".

Instantly Mac followed the orders "Bulbasaur go" after throwing his pokeball Bulbasaur's vines shot out and grabedold of both motorbikes.

"Now Rattata climb up the vines and u bind oak" Tim gave more orders which where follwed just as quick.

Rattata ran up Bulbasuars vines which he now shaking as Bulbasaur and Mac pulled against the two motorbikes trying to flee.

Rattata reaching Oak gnawed away at the rope.

"Quickly Rattata Bulbasaur cant hold much longer" Tim shouted and just after the rope snapped free. Oak jumping to his feet pulled out a pokeball. Rattata dashed back to Tim and Bulbasaur returned his vines as Oak threw his pokeball.

"Flamethrower" Oak shouted as the giant red dragon pokemon Charizard appeared from the great light.

Giving off a great roar and a greater burst of flames from his mouth the two black motorists fled away with such speed.

"Good, work Charizard" Oak congratulated and stroked Charizard behind the ear.

"Wow Professor you have a Charizard" Tim said in amazement.

"No it's not mine, I'm taking care of it" he replied as he returned the Charizard.

"Who where they Professor" asked Mac who also returned his pokemon.

"I have no idea Mac but however they are I guess there going to be trouble in the future that's for sure". Oak said looking concerned.

Tim however seemed to be loving as much as Rattata did, they both smiled and shook a little.

"That was exciting, my first taste of adventure" Tim laughed "and Rattata you did great".

"Ra ta ta" he squeaked at Tim.

"I gotta call dad" Tim ran at Oak's phone "Is it ok Professor"?

"Of course"

After a few rings Joel's face was seen on the other side. "Hey dad". "TA" they both greeted fully of excitement still.

"Well that was quick, you only left 10 minutes ago" Joel laughed.

"Yeah, I know but something really amazing happened"

Tim started his talk about What happened with Oak and the two saving him but as Tim went on Joel seemed to get more and more bothered by the situation.

"Hmm… Tim, you say Mac is there" Joel asked.

"Yeah, his here" Tim moved to the side to let Mac in the picture.

"Hello Mr Lume" Mac gave his usually dimple smile

"Mac, because of what's happened its now even more unsafe for Tim. With these people out there and now possibly having you two as targets of revenge I want you two to stick together for a while, at least until you have stronger pokemon to depend on".

"Dad I can look after myself" Tim argued and Rattata stood in a hero pose trying to tense his muscles.

"Yeah… I can see that" Joel gave a strange stare at Rattata "Anyway it would just be safer for you both".

"Ok Sir, I'll travel with Tim for a while" Mac smiled once again

"Ok, dad" Tim said slowly.

"Oh and Tim, soon as you left Primeape's egg hatched" his dad announced very enthusiastic about it.

"Oh great dad"

"He's a very over excited Mankey, anyway you I have to go Tim, bye Mac, bye Tim".

The last thing they saw was a tiny Mankey jump onto Joel's head and cause him to fall over.

"So Professor, will you be ok now"? Tim asked as he stood at the door about to leave.

"I'll be fine, they just had me off guard that's all" Oak jolted a laugh out.

"Ok then Professor, Bye" Mac called out half way down the hill.

"Cya soon Professor". Tim shouted as he chased Mac down the hill.

"Ra ta taaa" Rattata called also sat on Tim's shoulder waving.

Oak gave one last laugh as he watched the two new trainers starting their journey and shut his lab door.

Now down at the bottom of the hill, and the time just gone 1 Tim and Mac head up towards viridian city.


End file.
